


Father

by Ipodsandstars



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner was a list of things - Monster, Genius, Scientist, Boyfriend… He never dreamed of adding Father to that list</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father

Thanks to The Other Guy and Brian Banner brainwashing him, making him believe he really was a monster - Bruce never really thought he would ever have kids. After losing Betty and being alone for so long - he dreamt that it would happen (he believed it wouldn’t) he’d never had what he wanted, not like he got anything he wanted anyway… But then Darcy Lewis came along and changed everything She constantly showed him he wasn't a monster; he was loved not just by her but by Tony, The Avengers.. He wasn't a monster at all, just a misunderstood and unlucky man. He vowed he wouldn't leave Darcy like he left Betty who had moved on - so he did too. 

Loki Laufeyson noticed that Bruce had feeling towards Darcy when he came to visit Jane and Thor on Earth, under Thor’s watch of course. The way they flirted with each other as they worked on the field of Gamma Radiation together, amongst other fields of Science. He brought them even closer when he tortured Bruce in front of Darcy - while they were chained together in a dark, damp cell away from the others, god knows where.. All Bruce cared about was protecting Darcy and getting her out of there.

But, the crafty bastard’s plan worked. After escaping and Loki getting his ass whooped again, they started going on dates and over time they fell deeply in love with each other - you could hardly separate them and a year later, on New Year’s Eve that's when it happened. They say it only takes once for things to happen and my god it was true. they were too lost in each other and the moment to even care, everyone was enjoying themselves and spending time with one another.

Cut to a month and a half later and Bruce is staring at a screen in disbelief. the screen showing a little heartbeat inside of Darcy… a baby. Their baby.  
"Our little girl, Bruce…" Darcy whispered  
And in that one moment, he knew he would protect them both - no matter the cost…


End file.
